Walking Deads Shock
by Rizanami
Summary: Anggota skuad Levi yang seharusnya sudah gugur tiba - tiba saja kembali ke markas dalam keadaan utuh. Namun kedatangan mereka dalam hitungan jam nantinya akan membawa kehebohan luar biasa bagi Scouting Legion
1. Chapter 1

**Walking Deads Shock**

A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama  
Rate : T  
Genre : Parody/Supernatural  
Chara : Levi, Petra, Hanji  
A/N: semi canon,agak ooc, typos, AR

========================================

Summary

Squad Rivaille yang seharusnya sudah gugur tiba - tiba kembali ke markas Scouting Legion dalam keadaan utuh. Tapi … faktanya kedatangan mereka membuat kekacauan di markas 

=======================================  
Chapter 1 : Those Walking Deads Arrive  
.

.

.  
"TENG!TENG!TENG!"  
kala sore nir-awan itu lonceng yang ada di gerbang Karanese kembali mengulang dentangnya setelah lewat waktu 12 jam. Warga sipil yang berada di sana sudah hafal pertanda itu, bahwa pasukan pengintai, pahlawan harapan mereka akan pulang membawa kemenangan yang menjadi hasrat umat manusia. Maka untuk menyaksikan hasil apa yang akan dilaporkan, hampir semua orang bergumul datang merapat ke arah gerbang.

Gerbang itu terangkat pelan sampai sempurna terbuka. Dan sosok yang pertama tampil adalah seorang pria berperawakan besar tinggi di atas kudanya, komandan Erwin Smith. Kemudian di sisi sampingnya ada seorang laki - laki dengan tampilan yang cukup kontras jika dikomparasikan dengan Erwin Smith dalam hal fisiknya, dialah yang dipanggil Rivaille atau Levi dengan tubuh pendek kurusnya juga sama menunggangi seekor kuda.  
"Komandan Smith!" pekik salah seorang masyarakat  
"Corporal Rivaille!" yang lain tak kalah antusias. Tetapi teriakan mereka sepertinya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya waktu itu. Terlihat pada mimik yang terpahat di wajah Erwin, Rivaille, maupun orang lain dalam batalyon itu tentang segala peristiwa yang terjadi seharian tadi. Tak usah ditanya! Dari bayangan mata mereka yang redup mengartikan kekalahan mereka peroleh. Kalau tak bisa melihatnya dari pasang - pasang mata itu, maka silakan lihat berapa banyak jiwa yang mereka bawa pulang saat itu.

"Komandan Smith, apa maksud semua ini? Apa artinya pulang dengan kegagalan?"  
"Berarti misi kali ini sia - sia kan?"  
"Komandan Smith jawab kami!"  
masyarakat mulai berkoar menyatakan kekecewaan mereka dan Erwin memilih untuk diam dan lempeng di atas kuda putihnya.

Menilik keadaan sang kopral mini, Rivaille rupanya sedang dikuasai oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang datang dari arah yang tidak diketahui. Beliau adalah ayah Petra, ayah dari salah satu anggota squadnya yang gugur di medan tempur.

"Anda pasti kopral Rivaille yang memimpin putri saya dalam squad anda... Apakah anda melihat putri saya di mana? "  
melihat Ayah Petra, Tn. Ral rasanya Rivaille agak miris sehingga terus - terusan mengunci mulutnya, memilih untuk mengomentari setiap perkataan Tn. Ral hanya dalam hati.  
"...Beruntung sekali putri saya bisa berada bersama anda. Dia senang sekali sampai - sampai tak satu minggupun ia tidak menulis surat kepada saya. Semuanya pasti tentang pekerjaannya dan juga anda..."  
"Begitu ya?" batin Rivaille.  
"Petra banyak bercerita tentang anda, katanya kopral Rivaille adalah laki - laki terpendek dalam timnya..."  
JIITT! Rivaille down to the jleb  
"suka mengenakan semacam lap cucian di kerahnya..."  
"itu namanya cravat, tuan." koreksi Rivaille dalam hati jengkel  
"dan wajahnya babyface... Maka dari itu saya bisa langsung mengenali anda!"  
"babyface dari zimbabwe! Mantan pembunuh gini dibilang babyface? Demi kentut titan kolosal!" Rivaille tiba - tiba OOC.  
"Dan katanya anda akan melamar Petra, saya senang sih mendengarnya tetapi saya rasa Petra itu masih terlalu muda dan kurang berpengalaman jika menjadi seorang isteri nanti."  
"Seandainya Petra masih hidup, kunikahi wanita itu, kubunuh bapaknya yang bawel gila ini!" pikir Rivaille.

Sekarang lupakan tentang Erwin yang terus dikritik dan Rivaille yang diintimidasi. Dibelakang mereka adalah sisa pasukan yang masih hidup dengan sorot mata yang jauh luar biasa parah dan menyeramkan. Tentu saja bagaimana tidak? Hari itu mereka telah menghadapi hal seperti menyerempet ajal, menonton keganasan titan dan menyaksikan rekan yang gugur di depan mata. Betapa beratnya penderitaan mereka itu. Tetapi di antara mereka yang sangat mencolok yaitu pemuda yang sedang di angkut gerobak menangis terisak dengan lengan tangan menutupi matanya.  
"Itu bocah ngapain mewek?" komentar seorang warga sipil.  
"Eren jangan nangis! Kaya bocah SD ilang layangannya aja. Malu dilihat orang!" Mikasa, gadis di sebelahnya mencoba untuk membuat tangis alay itu reda.

===============

basecamp_ReconCorps

"Eren akan kita serahkan kepada polisi militer." Erwin angkat bicara dalam rapat kecil yang berisi beberapa petinggi pasukan Recon.  
"Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Menurut ketentuan yang kita buat saat pengadilan militer Eren, pasukan pengintai akan menerima Eren sebagai anggota untuk merebut dinding Maria dengan kekuatan titannya dan ke rumah Eren di Shiganshina untuk mencari rahasia tentang Titan. Tetapi kita bahkan sebelum melaksanakan misi itu, misi menangkap titan wanita gagal dengan nista. Sudah tentu Eren akan mereka ambil." komentar Nanaba.  
"Sekarang kira - kira apa ya pandangan orang - orang itu terhadap kita?"  
"Apa menurut kalian ini semua benar - benar gagal total?" Erwin tiba - tiba menyela  
"Maksud Danchou?"  
"Secara kasat mata mungkin memang kita gagal tetapi kita masih menyimpan kartu as yang tersembunyi."  
"Kau punya rencana?" tanya Levi  
"Baru dimulai..." Erwin menjawab takzim "Seorang dari anggota trainee 104 bernama Arlert, sepertinya ia mengetahui sedikit petunjuk tentang titan wanita itu."  
"Arlert?"  
Erwin mengangguk pelan  
"Seharian besok akan kubentuk tim penyelidikan terdiri dari aku, Mayor Hanji, Arlert, dan seorang kadet lagi yaitu Ackermann."  
"Cukup hanya sehari?" yang lain meragukan  
"Tentu saja, lagi pula waktunya sudah mendesak. Dalam tiga hari lagi Eren akan pergi ke tembok Sina, bersama aku yang dipanggil oleh pimpinan tertinggi militer." jelas Erwin.

"Erwin-Danchou!" tiba - tiba pintu ruangan ditendang keras sehingga menjeblak terbuka. Sontak seluruh anggota rapat terkejut.  
"Apa - apaan kau, teme..." Rivaille menatap tajam orang itu.  
"a-a-ano, sumimasen Heichou, ada kabar penting baru saja datang." ucap sang prajurit terbata - bata  
"kabar apa, bicara yang jelas!"  
"Itu... Mereka... Para anggota squad anda, Eld Gin, Oluo Bossard, Gunther Schultz, dan Petra Ral... Baru saja tiba di markas, mereka kembali!"  
Seketika itu semua orang membelalakkan matanya.

"APAAA?"  
"Mereka kan sudah meninggal dalam ekspedisi kemarin?" celutuk Nanaba  
"Ya, jangan bicara yang bodoh begitu! Lelucon itu buruk sekali." Rivaille maju dan hendak melayangkan fabulous kick-nya tetapi buru - buru orang penyampai berita itu mengelak.  
"Kalau tidak percaya silakan melihat di aula kastil. Saya permisi!" kemudian ia pergi.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian terdengar suara yang makin meriuh dari lantai satu, dan sekelompok petinggi itu segera memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah.  
"Kau tidak turun, Rivaille? Hanji?" tegur Mike kepada dua orang yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya.  
"Oh, ya!" Rivaille segera maju meninggalkan Hanji yang belum juga bergerak.  
"Hanji-san, anda kenapa? Sejak mendengar kabar tadi sepertinya anda terlihat shock berat?"  
wajah Hanji terangkat kaku ke hadapan Mike.  
"Eh, begitu? Maaf.." kemudian ia langkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Tetapi sebelum berlalu dari sana, Mike sekilas mengendus aroma tubuh Hanji.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Aku mencium bau yang tidak beres. Bau ketakutan!"  
"Ap-apa? Takut?"  
"Sudah jelas kan?" Mike mempertegas, "Kau seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuat?"  
"Tidak, Mike-san sok tahu!" elak Hanji  
"Jangan bohong, kebohongan itu baunya seperti bangkai dalam guci."  
"Hmph... Baiklah aku akan cerita!"

===========================

"Petra? Eld? Gunther? Oluo? Kalian masih hidup?" batin Rivaille ketika ia lihat anggota squad-nya masih utuh secara ajaib, sedang dikerumuni beberapa pasukan Recon yang antusias.  
"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Wah, Eld-senpai! Yokatta ne, anda sekalian bisa selamat." kata seorang korps di kerumunan itu.  
"Sungguh luar biasa! Bagaimana bisa senpai?" yang lain bertanya  
"Hhh... Yang kami tahu, kenapa tiba - tiba hari sudah malam…. Kami sepertinya tertidur di sebuah padang rumput yang luas dan kami ditinggalkan sendirian tanpa kuda, harus berjalan agar sampai kemari." keluh Petra  
"Ya, syukurlah kami dalam perjalanan selamat dan hanya bertemu dengan beberapa titan yang anehnya tidak menggubris keberadaan kami. Ajaib ya?" timpal Oluo  
seluruh korps tercengang ria mendengar uraian Oluo

"Petra... Bukankah waktu itu tubuhmu ditendang titan wanita sampai patah tulang belakangmu jadi dua? Gunther... Bukankah kau waktu itu mati tergantung dengan luka tebasan cutter blade? Oluo? Eld? Aku melihat kalian saat tubuh - tubuh kalian yang di atas pedati kemudian dilemparkan agar menjadi umpan untuk titan sehingga kami bisa menghindar dari kejaran mereka. Aku melihatnya... Jadi bagaimana bisa? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Ini mimpi yang menyakitkan!" Rivaille menatap sendu empat orang prajurit Recon yang bawahannya itu.

"HEICHOU!" teriak empat serangkai itu ketika melihat bahwa kopral mereka ada di sana, melihat dari jarak agak jauh dan berlari memeluknya... Atau mungkin menubruknya sampai jatuh.  
"Yume ka?" gumam Rivaille.  
"Tentu tidak, Heichou!" jawab Petra over-excited. Rivaille mengusap dahinya gelisah.

…  
"Heichou, apa sentuhan tangan ini tidak terasa nyata?" Petra mengambil telapak tangan Rivaille untuk digenggam, disahuti "ehem ehem ohok" oleh trio cowok yang lain.  
"Dingin?" ucap Rivaille bingung.  
"Eh, ini... Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena udara dingin di luar tadi jadi begini."  
Rivaille memandangi bola mata Petra intens, menyebabkan gadis berhelai rambut karamel itu salah tingkah.

…  
"Mandi sana, kalian semua!" perintah Rivaille dengan tak acuhnya. "Kalian sudah dari kemarin belum mandi kan? Hidungnya Mike bisa jadi pesek luar biasa nyium bau kalian nanti." kemudian berlalu dengan bengisnya.  
"Heichou jahaaa~at!" teriak secara kompak

=================================

"Jadi itu pikiranmu?" Mike berbicara sambil mengiringi Hanji.  
"Ehm.. Begitulah. Bukankah terlalu ajaib orang yang punya luka separah itu bisa tetap hidup? Jadi tentang bagaimana mereka bisa selamat mungkin..."  
"JADI ZOMBIE?"


	2. Chapter 2: Misteri Skuad Levi

**Walking Deads Shock**

Chapter 2 : Misteri tentang squad Levi

.

.

.

"Dulu aku pernah baca buku di perpustakaan tentang Zombie... Meskipun fiksi, ada beberapa teori yang mungkin bisa benar - benar terjadi. Misalnya, dalam beberapa abad yang lalu pernah diciptakan senjata biologis berupa suatu virus yang ditanamkan dalam tubuh manusia yang hidup kemudian saat pemilik tubuh mati, virus itu menggandakan diri sangat cepat dan selanjutnya memperbaiki sel - sel yang bahkan sudah hancur parah kemudian mengambil alih seluruh fungsi tubuh dengan kata lain, tubuh yang tadinya mati itu kembali digerakkan seakan - akan hidup kembali."  
"Teori macam apa itu?" tanya Mike ragu.  
"Itu dugaanku saja. Mungkin saja keempat orang itu pernah diserang virus yang kumaksud tanpa sadar sebelumnya, saat mereka masih hidup."  
"Kalau virus itu mengambil alih tubuh, bagaimana dengan pikiran?"  
"Tepatnya bukan pikiran tetapi otak. Virus tersebut hanya bisa mengendalikan otak yang berhubungan dengan fungsi fisik bukan tentang berpikir. Mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan akal."  
"Jadi..." kini mereka sudah mencapai aula depan kastil. "Mungkin setengah hipotesismu salah. Lihat tuh!" Mike menunjuk ke arah empat orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan sedang mengejar Rivaille.

.

.

.

"Heichou, tunggu duluuu! Kami masih kangen!"  
"Kubilang mandi dulu! kalian, grr..."

"Jika mereka zombie seperti yang kau bilang, tampaknya mereka cukup memiliki tingkah seperti manusia, dan akal yang sama seperti mereka yang dulu." Mike menyanggah, Hanji ternganga lebar - lebar.  
"Apa benar - benar ini bukan mimpi? Aku berharap mimpi dan tidak terbangun lagi." gumam Mike, kemudian sekali lagi mengendus aroma Hanji.  
"Aku akan melupakan kalau tadinya mereka pernah mati." kemudian Mike melenggang menuju sisi Erwin di depannya.

"Di mana Hanji?" tanya Erwin  
"Itu di sana." Mike menunjuk arah belakangnya. Kemudian Erwin berbalik menghadapi mayor berkulit tan itu.  
"Hanji, periksa empat orang itu."  
"Eh, apa?" Hanji menanggapi dengan canggung.  
"Teliti keadaan mereka, kenapa tiba - tiba mereka bisa hidup lagi."  
"T-t-tapi bidangku kan meneliti titan, bukan manusia?!"  
"Di korps Recon cuma kau peneliti yang ada."  
"Euh... Baiklah!" Hanji pasrah saja.

"Eld, Gunther, Oluo, Petra!" panggil Erwin  
"Hai, Danchou!" adegan kejar-Heichou-dan-peluk-kangen seketika berhenti.  
"Turuti saja perintah kapten kalian. Cepat bersihkan diri kemudian datanglah ke ruang kerja Hanji untuk diperiksa." perintah Erwin  
"Kenapa harus diperiksa? Oleh mayor Hanji? Kami kan bukan Titan"  
"Bukan gitu! Pokoknya ini penting… Sudah, jangan banyak tanya!"  
"Yokai, Danchou!"

===============================

pukul 11 malam pintu laboratorium yang merupakan ruang kerja mayor Hanji diketuk pelan.  
"masuk!" perintah yang ada di dalam  
"selamat malam, Buntaichou!" Petra yang pertama muncul diikuti tiga rekan lainnya masuk  
"Tidak, tunggu! Petra masuk terlebih dulu dan sisanya menunggu."  
tiga pria di belakang Petra mundur keluar.

Gadis itu masuk menapakkan kakinya pada lantai granit yang dingin kemudian duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Hanji. Hanji saat itu sedang dengan jas lab-nya, berkalung stetoskop di lehernya.

Pemeriksaan diawali dengan deteksi detak jantung, tensi darah, suhu tubuh, dan juga ada rontgen dan CT-Scan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Petra bertanya seolah ia sedang berobat ke dokter.  
"Detak jantung tidak ada, tekanan darah nol, suhu tubuh 20® C..."  
"Alat - alatmu rusak ya?" celutuk Petra. Hanji menatap gadis itu sejenak dalam kengerian kemudian mengambil lembar hasil rontgen dan CT-Scan.

"Seluruh anatomi tubuhmu sempurna seperti tidak pernah terluka sebelumnya. Tetapi metabolisme tubuh sama sekali tidak berfungsi." lanjut Hanji  
"Tidak mungkin! apa maksudnya? Alat - alatmu itu rusak semua kali, iya kan?!"  
"Apa kau ingat tubuhmu bahkan patah jadi dua oleh titan wanita?"  
"itu... Tentu saja."  
"Bagaimana bisa sekarang tulang belakangmu menyatu kembali?"  
"Tidak tahu! Seingatku ketika titan kami butakan matanya, tetapi makhluk itu dengan cepat menyembuhkan sebelah matanya dan menghancurkan Eld dengan mulutnya. Kemudian aku terkejut sehingga maneuver-ku tidak seimbang dan titan itu menghantamkan kakinya ke punggungku. Semuanya gelap... Aku tidak merasakan apa – apa tapi… kemudian tahu - tahu aku terbangun di sebuah padang rumput bersama tiga rekan setimku. Aku juga kaget sih... Kukira kami sudah mati ternyata masih hidup sehingga kami kembali kemari." jelas Petra.  
"Begitu rupanya."  
"Hanji-san, apakah anda tahu sesuatu?"  
"Tidak... Tapi aneh, bukan! Terlalu ajaib... Kalian ini sudah menjadi apa?"

hening sejenak...

"Apa mungkin Eld, Oluo, dan Gunther juga sama kondisinya." tanya Hanji  
"Kurasa begitu... Ano, Hanji-san, apakah kau akan merahasiakan keadaan kami yang begini?" Petra merajuk  
"Seharusnya aku melaporkan seluruh hasil pemeriksaan ini kepada Erwin, tapi... Kalian menjadi seperti ini… sebenarnya adalah salahku, saat aku melakukan penelitian tentang sel - sel titan yang dimutasikan. Aku menyuntikkan sel - sel itu kepada kalian saat pembagian vaksin antraks satu tahun yang lalu..."

"SEL TITAAAAN?" jerit Petra.  
"Eh, tunggu dulu! J-jangan marah dulu!"

'BRAKKK' pintu lab tiba - tiba ditendang keras terbuka.  
"Sudah cukup mayor Hanji! Sekarang kami tahu semuanya." ujar Eld dengan deathglare ultimate-nya.  
"Ahahah... Eld-san!" Hanji hanya bisa tertawa garing dan mengkeret.  
"Kondisi kami semua serupa dengan Petra. Jadi semua ini ulahmu?!" bentak Gunther.  
"Seenaknya saja menjadikan kami kelinci percobaan. Pantas saja sehabis disuntik waktu itu kami terkena gatal - gatal sementara yang lain tidak."ungkap Oluo.

Petra dkk maju mengepung mayor naas itu dengan tatapan ganas.  
"KEMBALIKAN KAMI SEPERTI SEMULA!" teriak mereka bersamaan.  
"Ehehe... Iya!"

===============================================

Pagi hari yang mendung, seluruh anggota Recon telah hadir di ruang makan bersama menikmati sarapan. Di sisi kanan kiri empat meja besar dan panjang, Masing - masing prajurit telah menghadapi segelundung kentang rebus, daging sapi panggang dan susu hangat. Juga di suatu tempat di sana ada Sasha yang satu - satunya menghadapi dua piring makanan. Sebenarnya salah satunya milik Connie yang dijarahnya karena Connie sedang ke toilet.

"HUWAAA... Sarapanku!" jerit Connie ketika melihat kentangnya dijajah Sasha. Yang diteriaki tak menggubris.  
"Gila kau, Kentangku diembat? Itu sarapankuuu!" Connie menabok punggung cewek pony tail brunette itu hingga tersedak.  
"ohok ohok... Khh" Sasha yang sibuk mengatur kembali kerongkongannya tetapi Connie malah tidak peduli dan terus mengomel. Christa kasihan melihat Sasha yang kejang - kejang akhirnya turun tangan memberikan minum kepada Sasha.  
"Connie, kalau sarapanmu dimakan Sasha, kamu bisa makan punya saya." tiba - tiba Petra yang ada disebelah Connie menyodorkan piring makanannya.  
"Huwaahh... Lagi..." Sasha sudah ngiler duluan tapi,  
"Bukan buatmu!" Connie mendorong muka Sasha dengan tangannya.  
"Kak Petra tidak makan? Mana masih utuh lagi." selidik Connie  
"Saya lagi nggak selera makan entah kenapa..." jelas Petra dan disahuti dengan melongonya Connie.  
"Makanlah Petra! Dari kemarin pulang kau belum makan sedikitpun kan?" sang Heichou di seberang meja ikut nimbrung.  
"Maaf, Rivaille-Heichou. Saya benar - benar tidak ingin makan." Petra menegaskan.  
"Eh... Kalau begitu..." Connie menggeret piring Petra. "... Itadakimasu!"

"Ano, sepertinya Eld-senpai, Oluo-senpai, dan Gunther-senpai tidak sedang selera makan juga... Bolehkah?..." Sasha merajuk kepada senpai - senpainya yang juga hanya terdiam memandangi makanan mereka.

'KRAUK' serta merta langsung mereka melahap kentangnya membuat Sasha pundung.  
"Enak saja!" Oluo mendengus.

Rivaille merasa sebal melihat Connie seenak kepala botaknya makan jatahnya Petra kemudian secara instingtif ia merenggut kentang dari tangan orang di sebelahnya kemudian ia lahap.  
"A-ano... Heichou..." orang disebelahnya, Eren merengek  
"Apa?" kemudian Rivaille menamatkan kentang Eren dengan bengis.

Di meja yang lain terlihat komandan Erwin dan bala - balanya makan dengan khidmat.  
"Ada yang lihat Hanji nggak?" tanya Mike di sana. Semua menggeleng.  
"Tumben nggak kelihatan pas sarapan. Biasanya dia kan yang paling hebring. Nggak ada Hanji jadi sepi." imbuh Nanaba.  
"Erwin-danchou, bukankah anda akan mengadakan penyelidikan tentang titan wanita bersama mayor Hanji?" tanya Moblit  
"Memang begitu, dan rencananya sehabis sarapan hari ini."  
"Kalau begitu izinkan saya memanggil mayor Hanji."  
"Tidak perlu, nanti dia akan turun juga. Barangkali kesiangan gara - gara tugas semalam."  
"Oh..."

================================

.

.

Hari itu seluruh anggota Recon agaknya sedang senggang kecuali Erwin dan tim penyelidikannya yang bekerja. Tetapi tidak sepenuhnya menjadi libur kala itu. Karena pada akhirnya semua kadet harus melakukan latihan intensif dengan diawasi seniornya.

"Christa, untuk menambah kecepatan bermanuver tidak hanya mengandalkan gas. Tetapi juga dibantu gerak tolakan kaki. Kalau tidak begitu gasmu bisa cepat habis." Petra sedang memberi titah kepada Christa.  
"Hai, Senpai!"

"Petra!" suara datar yang sangat familiar dari belakang Petra membuatnya kaget  
"Heichou?"  
tanpa diduga Rivaille sudah berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya dan meraih tangan Petra.  
"Menikahlah denganku!" diucapkan dengan nada seperti memerintah (karena kebiasaannya begitu)  
"Kenapa tiba - tiba?"  
"Mau apa tidak?"  
"Kenapa memaksa?"  
"Kalau tidak ya sudah!" ujar Rivaille seenak jidat

"Rivaille Heichou! kudanya Jean lari - larian di ladang sayur..." Eren tiba - tiba melapor.  
'DUAKK' dan sekali lagi setelah yang terakhir waktu di pengadilan zaman baheula, Eren di-fabulous kick karena mengganggu momennya.  
"Heichou, jangan kasar sama Eren!" Petra miris melihat gigi Eren tumbang lagi.  
"jadi intinya mau apa tidak?" tanya Rivaille tak acuh  
"Hwaaaah... HEICHOU! Jangan menekan saya seperti itu!"  
"Jadi jawabannya tidak? Ya sudah." Rivaille berbalik pergi.  
"Jangan pergi, Heichou!" Petra segera melompat memeluk Rivaille hingga jatuh.  
Kadet yang ada di sana melihat mereka sebagai telenovela gratis nan langka, karena Erwin Danchou melarang mereka menonton tayangan roman itu.

"Jangan pergi!"

Rivaille menghela napas sebah

"Jadi apa jawabannya?

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposal

"Petra!" suara datar yang sangat familiar dari belakang Petra membuatnya kaget  
"Heichou?"  
tanpa diduga Rivaille sudah berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya dan meraih tangan Petra.  
"Menikahlah denganku!"

"Kenapa tiba - tiba?"  
"Mau apa tidak?"  
"Kenapa memaksa?"

"jadi intinya mau apa tidak?" tanya Rivaille tak acuh  
"Hwaaaah... HEICHOU! Jangan menekan saya seperti itu!"  
"Jadi jawabannya tidak? Ya sudah." Rivaille berbalik pergi.  
"Jangan pergi, Heichou!" Petra segera melompat memeluk Rivaille hingga jatuh.

"Jangan pergi!"

Rivaille menghela napas sebah

"Jadi apa jawabannya?

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Proposal

.

.

.

"Bukannya tidak mau, tapi saya ragu apakah Heichou bisa menerima saya."  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"  
Belum terjawab pertanyaan paling pelik itu, Matahari mendadak muncul dari celah - celah awan mendung menyinari halaman kastil. Petra mengangkat tubuhnya dari atasRivaille  
"Gomenasai, Heichou!" Petra segera berlari masuk ke dalam kastil.

"ehem... Lalu galau ehem..." komentar kadet Ymir sengak.  
"Heichou ditolak ya?" ucap Eren sembrono dalam posisi nungging akibat terlempar tendangan tadi. Betapa malangnya karena kemudian Rivaille menyepak mukanya yang sudah berkalang tanah sebelumnya. Beruntung bahwa Mikasa, saudari angkat Eren tidak menyaksikan kejadian itu karena pasti akan terjadi baku hantam antara sang kopral dan sang saudari

surai karamelnya berkibar hebat saat ia memacu kakinya untuk berlari. Petra kini telah sampai di ruangan tempat anggota squadnya yang lain berkumpul: di ruang bawah tanah. Segera ia menutup pintu dan bersandar pada permukaan kayunya.  
"Pakailah ini!" Oluo melemparkan jubah hijau Recon kepada Petra.  
"Terima kasih, Oluo-san!"  
"Hati - hatilah Petra! Sejak insiden waktu itu, kita jadi rentan terhadap matahari." titah Gunther  
"Gara - gara sel titan Hanji sialan itu!" geram Eld.  
"Petra, kenapa wajahmu gelisah seperti itu?" Oluo menyadari keanehan pada perempuan tunggal dalam squad itu.  
"Heichou melamarku."

Hening seisi ruangan...

* * *

Latihan telah usai ketika matahari tengah tergelincir dari takhta tertingginya. Para kadet 104 kembali dengan riang karena akan menemui waktu makan siang mereka. Tetapi sayang kebahagiaan itu akan segera menguap karena setelah makan siang mereka ditugaskan untuk membersihkan seluruh sektor kastil. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti akan mengeluh. Yang penting makan dulu!

Kali ini Connie benar - benar mengawasi makanannya seperti kobra mengawasi telur - telurnya. Supaya tidak dicaplok Sasha lagi.

Sementara itu empat serangkai 'walking dead' dengan jubah dan tudung yang menutupi kepala, hanya bersandar khidmat pada tembok. Ketika Rivaille melewati mereka, sama sekali pria itu tidak memperhatikan atau lebih tepatnya perlakuan itu ditujukan untuk Petra.

"Senpai sekalian kenapa tidak bergabung? Dan kenapa pakai jubah dinas segala?" Eren yang baru berpapasan kepo.  
"Kami sedang menunggu sesuatu, dan soal pakaian ini... Karena di sini terlalu terang."  
"Terlalu terang?"  
"Abaikan saja! Sana cepat makan."  
"Kalau begitu, saya duluan!" Eren berjalan pergi.

Tak berapa lama waktu lewat, tim penyelidik Erwin telah pulang.  
"Tadaima..." ucap komandan di ambang pintu. Diikuti dengan Hanji, Armin, Mikasa dibelakangnya. Ketika mata Eren dan Mikasa bersirobok, segera saudarinya itu menghambur memeluk Eren dengan sedih.  
"Kenapa Mikasa?"  
"Gomene, Eren." ucap Mikasa lirih.

"Eren dan aku dipanggil ke ibukota tepat seminggu lagi." Erwin mengumumkan di hadapan seluruh prajurit. Yang disebutkan namanya mematung di tempat. Itu artinya ia akan dibawa kepada polisi militer dijadikan objek observasi kemudian dibunuh. Mikasa mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku permisi sebentar." Erwin hendak pamit sebelum ia ditahan oleh pertanyaan Rivaille.  
"Bagaimana dengan Titan wanita?"  
"Yah,beruntung sudah ketemu titik terangnya. Kurang lebih kami sudah tahu siapa orang dibalik titan itu. Dan kugunakan pemanggilan Eren sebagai umpan untuk menangkapnya."  
Seluruh orang mendadak menajamkan indera telinganya.  
"Akan kuberitahukan rencanaku dalam rapat besok malam ketika semua bukti sudah terkumpul." Erwin meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Mikasa... Aku mau makan dulu."  
"Eh maaf, Eren." Mikasa melepas tangannya dari Eren. Terlihat ekspresi khawatirnya masih tercetak jelas. Eren menyodorkan sepotong roti kepada Mikasa yang tengah melamun.  
"Aku akan ambil sendiri." tolak Mikasa halus.

Kembali fokus kepada empat skuad Rivaille, mereka kini tengah memperhatikan seorang wanita berambut brunette yang gemetaran takut,melintasi ruangmakan. Tatapan yang diberikan oleh mereka kelewat bengis, memiliki maksud menekan.  
"Hanji, buatkan penawarnya segera!" terjemahannya kurang lebih begitu.

"Eld-san kali ini kau saja yang temui Hanji." usul Gunther  
"Kenapa aku?"  
"Sejak kemarin malam aku malas kalau ketemu Hanji."  
"Alasan konyol!"  
"Tidak juga, aku sebenarnya punya alasan lain. Aku mau cari makan di luar, terlalu lapar kalau ketemu Hanji"  
"Kalau Oluo?" Eld mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria paling keriput meskipun belum juga terlalu tua.  
"Aku dapat perintah dari Heichou buat bantu ngerjain LPJ ekspedisi ke-57."  
"Sialan..." Eld mendecih kesal.  
"Bagaimana dengan Petra?" sebentar Gunther melirik jam yang ada di sekitar sana. Pukul 1 dini hari rupanya.  
"Paling lagi di pantry bikinin kopi buat Heichou." jawab Gunther.  
"Baiklah, aku yang berangkat sendirian." Eld menyerah.

* * *

At Pantry Recon Corps

.

Cangkir putih berisi likuid hitam itu terus dipandangi lekat - lekat oleh Petra. Ada bayangan wajahnya yang sayu di permukaannya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang biasa berada di sana, yang biasanya berhasrat pada kopi hitam pahit buatannya tiap kali matanya mengantuk. Tetapi sudah setengah jam ditunggunya tetapi tak datang juga.

'KRIETT'

sesosok Heichou yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya datang  
"Masih ada di sini rupanya?"  
"Heichou, tidak biasanya anda terlambat 30 menit" Petra yang sedari tadi masih menundukkan wajahnya kemudian bangkit merenggut kopi di depannya dan membuangnya ke bak cuci piring.  
"Kenapa dibuang?"  
"Tadinya ini untuk Heichou, tapi karena sudah kubuat setengah jam yang lalu jadi tidak panas lagi. Akan kubuatkan yang baru." jawab Petra tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya.  
"Baiklah, terima kasih..."

Di bagian lain kastil, pada waktu yang sama Eld sedang mengetuk pintu ruangan Hanji.  
"Silakan." pintu disibak oleh sang pemilik ruangan itu sendiri.  
"Sekarang apalagi?" tanya Eld malas.  
"Aku ingin meminta sampel darahmu."  
"Boleh saja tapi jangan banyak - banyak." Eld memperingatkan.  
Hanji mempersiapkan jarum untuk melukai jari Eld supaya ia bisa mengambil setitik darah untuk diletakkan dalam kaca preparat.  
"Cuma segini kok!" kemudian kaca itu diletakkan di bawah lensa objek mikroskopnya.

"Sel darahnya memiliki bentuk mirip seperti pada titan. Lalu..." Hanji menarik sebuah lampu ultraviolet untuk disorot ke darah itu.  
"...Menguap jika terkena sinar UV, benar - benar mirip titan." Hanji berdecak kagum  
"Jangan berekspresi seperti seolah kau kagum atas penderitaan kami dong! Sial... Kau benar - benar ingin menjadikan kami manusia titan ya?"  
"Soal itu maaf! Aku terinspirasi dari kekuatan titan Eren. Seingatku, Eren pernah bercerita kalau ia pernah disuntik cairan aneh oleh Dr. Jäger sehingga ia bisa berubah menjadi titan. Cairan itu adalah hasil percobaan Dr. Jäger. Kupikir aku bisa membuat hal yang sama. Kemudian kuambil nukleus sel titan yang pernah kusimpan dan kularutkan dalam plasma darah. Siapa tahu kalian juga bisa seperti Eren."  
"Gila kau Hanji!" Eld menarik kerah jas Hanji naik pitam. "Bagaimana kalau percobaanmu benar - benar membuat kami berubah jadi titan dan mengamuk di sini hah?"  
"T-t-tapi itu tidak terjadi kaa~an?"  
"Memang tidak, tapi itu mengubah seluruh hidup kami, sekarang ini entah telah berubah jadi apa... Titan dalam bentuk manusia atau entah apalah..." Eld menghempaskan Hanji ke kursinya.  
"Eh, ano... Bolehkah kalau kau katakan apa saja yang berubah dalam fisik kalian?"  
"Selain jantung tidak berfungsi, metabolisme tubuh tidak ada, suhu tubuh dingin, saat terpapar matahari rasanya menjadi cepat lelah, tidak ada nafsu makan, tidak bisa tidur... Yah kurang lebih begitu." jelas Eld

"Apa itu terjadi pada yang lain?"  
"Begitulah, tapi tentang nafsu makan, Petra benar - benar parah karena tidak mau makan apapun dan minum juga, sementara Oluo, Gunther, dan aku tetap memaksakan makan."  
"hmm... Kuakui, sebagian gejala fisik itu agak mirip titan, kecuali tentang jantung. Titan tetap memiliki denyut jantung untuk memompa darah ke setiap bagian tubuh sementara kalian tidak. Kemudian bagian soal terpapar matahari, titan justru mendapatkan energi dari sinar matahari tetapi kalian malah menjadi cepat lelah. Terakhir tentang suhu tubuh, titan pada umumnya memiliki suhu tubuh sepadan dengan air mendidih sementara kalian sama sekali dingin."

"Hanji-san apakah sudah mendapat petunjuk?"  
"Satu hal yang aku bingung, dari mana kalian mendapat energi untuk tetap bergerak dan hidup jika makanan atau air dan matahari bukan sumbernya."  
"Hanji-san ingin tahu?" tiba - tiba Eld menatap Hanji nanar.  
"Mukamu kenapa?"

"Ini, Heichou." Petra menyajikan kopi panas yang baru di hadapan Rivaille. Kemudian Rivaille segera menyeruputnya.  
"Kukira kau tak akan membuatkanku kopi lagi." Rivaille memulai obrolan.  
"Kenapa harus begitu?"  
"Yah, lupakan sajalah..."

"Apa heichou masih menunggu jawaban saya?"  
"Bukannya jawabannya 'tidak' ya?"  
"Memangnya saya bilang tidak atau ya tadi?"  
"Begitu ya? Baiklah... Aku mengerti, jadi kau butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya." Petra mengangguk pelan.

"Petra?"  
"Ya?"  
"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"  
"Sebenarnya sih iya…."  
"Lalu kenapa harus butuh waktu?"  
"Hee... Heichou tidak bisa mengerti ya? Pernikahan itu hal yang sakral, tidak bisa begitu saja diucapkan dengan mudah karena menyangkut seluruh hidup kita berikutnya. Tidak bisa main - main!" Petra memberi penekanan pada frasa terakhirnya. Rivaille terdiam lama memikirkan kata - kata Petra.  
"Kau benar... Aku memang tidak mengerti." kemudian kembali menyeruput kopi dengan nikmatnya. Petra hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau paham Petra, rasanya saat aku melihatmu mati?"  
"Mmm..." Petra menimbang - nimbang sejenak, "mungkin rasanya seperti jika saya melihat Heichou meregang nyawa juga."  
"Tidak, kau tidak benar - benar paham karena aku belum pernah mati. Tapi kau pernah dan aku menyaksikanmu, saat itu, segala impianku untuk hidup bersamamu hancur bersama dengan hancurnya tubuhmu." Tertegun Petra mendengar Heichou-nya mendadak melankolis seperti itu.  
"Saat kau kembali, saat itulah aku bingung tetapi aku memilih untuk mengubur kebingunganku dan memilih untuk menikmati perasaan bahagia yang mendadak datang. Impianku hidup kembali bersama denganmu."

..."Ketika kau hidup kembali apa kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu? Tidak, kali ini aku akan mengikatmu, Petra! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya." Rivaille menghela napas untuk kalimat terpanjang yang paling emosional miliknya.  
"Aishitekurete, Arigatou- terima kasih telah mencintaiku."  
...

…

"Mmm... Heichou tidak takut ya, menikah dengan orang yang baru saja bangkit dari kematian?"  
"Tidak."  
"Tapi kan menyeramkan?"  
"Tidak!"  
"Huft..." Petra menggembungkan pipinya, kesal akan sikap tunangan barunya yang kaku.  
"Kalau kau setuju, besok kuajak kau ke rumah ayahmu untuk meminta restu kemudian kita ke gereja untuk menikah."  
"Lagi - lagi... Kenapa harus terburu - buru?"  
"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengikatmu, secepat mungkin. Dan jika sudah menikah nanti, tinggalkan Recon Corps dan jadilah ibu rumah tangga yang baik." perintah Rivaille.  
"Kalau begitu, saya tidak mau meninggalkan pasukan!" jawab Petra tegas.  
"Keras kepala, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu lagi."  
"Saya tidak akan mati semudah waktu itu, saya berjanji tidak akan mati semudah waktu itu."  
"Omong kosong!"  
"Saya harus selalu berada di dekat heichou, untuk memastikan kehidupan heichou juga!" Petra terus ngotot.  
"Omong kosong!"  
"kalau begitu tidak usah menikah saja!" ancam Petra. Rivaille memfokuskan matanya pada tunangannya.  
"Dasar keras kepala!"

Petra meletakkan kepalanya pada meja pantry karena lelah berdebat dengan Rivaille . Pelan - pelan kelopak matanya turun menutup. Tidak dipedulikan bahwa ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan wajahnya  
"Kau pikir enak apa? Melek sendirian ditinggal tidur tunangan?" tukas Rivaille  
"Saya tidak tidur, saya cuma terlalu lapar saja."  
"Bodoh, itu kan karena kau belum makan apa - apa sejak kau pulang!"  
"Oh iya..."

Rivaille pun bangkit dari kursinya dan memeriksa satu per satu lemari makanan kemudian menemukan sebuntal roti.  
"Heichou..." tahu - tahu Petra sudah memeluk dadanya dari belakang.  
"Kau mau menggodaku ya?"  
"Tidak, saya benar - benar lapar." makna lapar dipikiran Rivaille kini menjadi bercabang dan yang ia tangkap adalah lapar dalam artian konotasi  
"Kalau saya menyerang anda di sini bagaimana?"  
jelas - jelas menjadi makna ambigu sekarang.  
"Kuharap kau bisa bersabar." ujar Rivaille lembut.  
"Saya mau makan heichou saja." kata - kata itu meluncur dan segera mengacaukan pikiran Rivaille

Eld mendekatkan wajahnya yang mengganas kepada Hanji.  
"mau tahu apa?"  
"maaf jangan terlalu dekat begitu!" pinta Hanji.  
"Sebelumnya kuberitahukan dulu suatu rahasia yang sengaja kami simpan sendiri, sejak aku dan yang lain bangun dari kematian, perubahan yang terjadi tidak hanya seperti yang kubicarakan tadi. Tapi kekuatan fisik juga meningkat drastis, kecepatan kami pun begitu dan kemampuan kelima indera... Apa anda ingin tahu sumber energi yang menyokong itu semua?"  
"K-kira-kira apa ya..."

"Darah! mayor!" ungkap Eld  
"aku tidak mengerti sama sekali..."  
"Waktu itu tepat setelah kami semua terbangun, kami sendiri juga heran dengan semua itu, lalu tiba - tiba tenggorokan terasa perih tetapi bahkan air tidak sanggup memulihkan dahaga lalu... Ketika seorang lewat di dekat kami, secara instingtif aku menyerang orang itu dan meminum darahnya. Ajaib, dahaga kami bisa terobati lalu kami mulai menyerang banyak orang lagi. Tetapi ketika kami sampai di sini, kami putuskan untuk menyembunyikan itu semua dan berlagak seolah - olah kami masih manusia."  
"Jadi itu menjelaskan semuanya!?"  
"Ya, andalah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini!"  
"b-bertanggungjawab?"  
"Ngomong - ngomong, aku sedang sangat ingin minum darah anda." Eld mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Hanji.  
"J-Jangan, Eld-san!"

…

"Tidaaaaaaakk!"

* * *

Tangan Petra terangkat memiringkan kepala Rivaille ke kanan supaya ia bisa mengecupkankan mulutnya pada leher sebelah kiri Rivaille dengan leluasa.  
"Saya suka baunya heichou!" Entah kenapa perasaan Rivaille mendadak tidak enak. Aura gadis itu menjadi aneh. Seperti auranya pemangsa.  
"Petra, apa yang kau lakukan?"

'Jrassh'

Petra menggigit leher Rivaille dan menghisap darah yang memancar dari luka itu.  
"AAAAAAARGH!"

Dari jejeran kamar kadet 104, terdengar jelas teriakan mengerikan itu, sebagian senior yang sedang berjalan - jalan malam di sekitar sana pun juga.  
"Teriakkannya siapa itu?" Jean kalang kabut keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan salah satu seniornya, Dieter.  
"Aku tidak tahu."  
"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara itu." Mikasa tiba - tiba muncul dari arah lain beserta rekan - rekan yang lain.  
"Itu suaranya kopral Levi." lanjut Mikasa.  
"Kopral Levi? Ngapain teriak - teriak OOC gitu?" komentar Connie.  
"Lebih baik kita langsung ke tempat kopral. Mungkin suaranya dari pantry." cetus Armin. Dan rombongan itu pun bergerak menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Armin.  
Ketika sampai di sana, terpampanglah pemandangan yang sangat memiriskan. Rivaille terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan bersimbah darah dan Petra yang duduk memangku kepala kopral. Darah belepotan di sekitar mulut Petra.

"Kobanwa..." sapa Petra lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi, senpai?"

To Be Continued

* * *

Terima kasihku kuucapkaaan

Pada guruku yang tulus *salah fokus bego!*

Tepuuujilaah wahaiii engkau

Para reviewer *ditabok guru seantero Indo*

Well, terima kasih banyak *plis deh, jangan direpetisi!* untuk yang sudah repot - repot mampir di fic gaje ini bahkan yang ikhlas Lillahita'ala dunia akherat me-review, follow, dan favorit.

Kutersanjung tuk selamanyaaa ooo uwooo

Rivaille: gila ya kamu Riza?

Riza: Eh... ada kakanda Levi, ini pertama kalinya heichou berkomen ria

Rivaille: Itu kan gara - gara dua chapter di depan kamu ngebut bikinnya, jadi nggak sempet bikin behind the scene-nya

Riza: *ber-oh ria* Apa cuma heichou yang di sini?

Rivaille:kagak,tuh! *nunjuk ke ujung kulon muncul beberapa manusia manusia buatan Isayama-sensei*

Riza: Huwaa... kaliaaaann! ku tersanjung tuk selamanyaaaaa ooowuooo

Eren: Sudahla thor! obatmu habis apa?

Riza: I-iyaaa...

Mikasa: Yappari...

All chara yang hadir: kami tunggu reviewnyaaaa! ^_^

NB: maaf nggak bisa nyebut nama reviewer, follower terhormat sekalian karena saya nulis ini fic lagi kebelet pipis

Jaa-ne! ^_


	4. Chapter 4: AWAS MENULAR!

.

.

."Heichou..." tahu - tahu Petra sudah memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Kau mau menggodaku ya?"  
"Tidak, saya benar - benar lapar." makna lapar dipikiran Rivaille kini menjadi bercabang dan yang ia tangkap adalah lapar dalam artian konotasi  
"Kalau saya menyerang anda di sini bagaimana?"  
jelas - jelas menjadi makna ambigu sekarang.  
"Kuharap kau bisa bersabar." ujar Rivaille lembut.  
"Saya mau makan heichou." kata - kata itu meluncur mengacaukan pikiran Rivaille

"Saya suka baunya heichou!" Entah kenapa perasaan Rivaille mendadak tidak enak. Aura gadis itu menjadi aneh. Seperti auranya pemangsa.  
"Petra, apa yang kau lakukan?"  
'Jrassh' Petra menggigit leher Rivaille dan menghisap darah yang memancar dari luka itu.  
"AAAAAAARGH!"

"Teriakkannya siapa itu?" Jean kalang kabut keluar kamar dan bertemu dengan salah satu seniornya, Dieter.  
"Aku tidak tahu."  
"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara itu." Mikasa tiba - tiba muncul dari arah lain beserta rekan - rekan yang lain.  
"Itu suaranya kopral Levi." lanjut Mikasa.  
"Kopral Levi? Ngapain teriak - teriak OOC gitu?" komentar Connie.  
"Lebih baik kita langsung ke tempat kopral. Mungkin suaranya dari pantry." cetus Armin. Dan rombongan itu pun bergerak menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Armin.  
Ketika sampai di sana, terpampanglah pemandangan yang sangat memiriskan. Rivaille terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan bersimbah darah dan Petra yang duduk memangku kepala kopral. Darah berceceran di mulut Petra.

.

.

.

* * *

"Konbanwa..." sapa Petra lirih.  
"Apa yang terjadi, senpai?" seluruh yang menyaksikan bergidik ngeri bahkan termasuk Mikasa.  
"aku akan membawa Heichou ke ruang kesehatan." Dieter dengan sigap membopong kopral mungil itu dan dibuntuti oleh kadet yang penasaran.

"EREN!" teriak Dieter kepada Eren yang sedang berdiri diam di ambang ruang kesehatan.  
"Hai, Dieter-san!" Eren menjawab dengan intonasi seperti orang linglung. Tetapi segera mata Eren membelalak ketika melihat Rivaille yang lehernya berdarah - darah sedang diangkat oleh Dieter.  
"Heichou kenapa?"  
"Menyingkir dari sana Eren!" bentak Dieter yang tengah panik. Dan saat ia memasuki pintu ruangan, kejadian di sana ternyata sedang runyam. Mayor Hanji tergeletak lemas di mejanya dalam kondisi yang berdarah seperti Rivaille, kemudian di sisi ruangan yang lain ada Eld yang tengah meronta dipiting dari belakang oleh Oluo.  
"AWAAAS, ELD SEDANG MENGAMUK!"Oluo memperingatkan.  
"Oluo, lepaskan aku! Aku belum selesai makan!"  
"Kau mau membunuh mayor Hanji memangnya?"  
"Eld-san, Oluo-san!" kedua yang dipanggil menghentikan aksi gulat mereka kemudian pandangan mereka teralihkan kepada siapa yang sedang dibawa oleh Dieter.  
"I-itu heichou."kata Oluo agak terbata  
"Darah Heichou!" baik Eld dan Oluo seperti terhipnotis melihat darah Rivaille yang tumpah di kerah kemejanya. Mikasa merasa bahwa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi kemudian menendang sekuat tenaga dua bawahan Levi sehingga jatuh menghatam dinding.  
"Gomenasai, senpai!"

"Cepat cari para asisten Hanji!" perintah Dieter kepada seorang di antara kadet. Ia meletakkan tubuh Rivaille di atas wheel bed dan terus - terusan menekan lukanya dengan kain cravat Rivaille agar pendarahannya cepat berhenti.  
"Tolong angkat Hanji ke wheel bed yang lain. Kondisinya mungkin sama parahnya dengan Heichou."  
"Pendarahannya tidak mau berhenti. Kalau begini terus Heichou bisa kehabisan darah."Dieter memeriksa denyut nadi di leher Rivaille.  
"Denyut nadinya makin lemah. Ini gawat!" batin Dieter.  
Cahaya pengharapan pun datang, dua orang mantan mahasiswa kedokteran yang ada di Recon, Moblit dan Keiji langsung mengambil alih.  
"Mereka sama - sama harus segera mendapat transfusi darah." Moblit kali ini yang bicara.  
"Pasokan darah emangnya ada?" komentar Keiji.  
"Oi, kalian! Apa di antara kalian ada yang bergolongan darah A dan B?" teriak Moblit kepada Eren dkk.  
Eren dan Connie mengacung.  
"Aku minta darah kalian buat Levi-Heichou dan Hanji-Buntaichou."  
Dua orang bergolongan darah A dan B itu maju. Dimulailah proses penyelamatan nyawa Rivaille dan Hanji.

* * *

Pukul 9 pagi At Recon basecamp.

Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka pelan. Plafon putih di atasnya terlihat kabur. Tentu saja, karena penglihatannya memang buruk dari awal. Ia mencoba merogoh letak kaca matanya di atas bufet kecil di atas ranjangnya.

"Ohayou!" sapa Rivaille entah dari mana.  
"Gyaaa... Levi! Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" kemudian diperhatikanlah sekelilingnya. Rivaille sedang duduk di ranjang sebelahnya dengan kantung darah yang selangnya terselip di pergelangan tangannya dan beberapa anggota Recon yang menunggui mereka. Hanji sedang berada di ruang kesehatan.

"apa maksudmu, teme... Kenapa aku di sini? Kemarin malam aku baru saja diserang binatang buas. Bukankah kau juga mengalaminya?" Petra dari jajaran pembesuk segera melompat dan berlutut di depan Rivaille.  
"Sumimasen, Heichou! Sumimasen, Heichou! Tolong hukumlah saya terserah anda!"  
"Berapa kali kubilang jangan melakukan itu lagi!" tegur Rivaille yang merasa risih.  
"Tapi Heichou, kemarin saya hampir membunuh anda!"  
"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam aku agak lupa. Aku jadi tidak mengerti yang kalian bicarakan itu." keluh Hanji.  
"Tadi malam sekitar pukul 1, Rivaille-heichou ditemukan di pantry dengan luka gigitan di lehernya oleh Petra, sedangkan anda di ruangan ini, kondisi yang sama dengan heichou juga digigit tapi oleh Eld-san." jelas Dieter.  
Hanji sekarang ingat semuanya bahwa tadi malam saat ia sedang mengobservasi sel darah Eld dan tahu - tahu pria itu mengamuk dan menggigitnya. Ia melirik ngeri kepada sosok pirang yang ada di antara mereka.  
"Apa? Aku tidak akan minta maaf lho! Salahmu juga yang menjadikan kami seperti ini." tegas Eld.  
"Menjadikan mereka?" Rivaille melirik tajam Hanji. "Apa maksud Eld, mata empat?"  
Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Sekarang ini ia adalah terdakwa yang sedang diadili.

"Mayor Hanji menjadikan kami percobaan dengan menyuntikkan sel titan ke dalam tubuh kami saat masih hidup dulu. Dan ketika kami mati... Malah jadi seperti ini." jelas Petra.  
"Mata empaaat!" geram Rivaille.  
"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan semuanya..."  
...

…

…  
"Jadi seperti itu?, kau menyuntikkan sel titan percobaanmu kepada mereka?"  
"Yah, begitulah... Gomene minna..." Hanji hanya bisa mengkeret di bawah deathglare belasan orang di sana.  
"Jadi sel titan yang mayor suntikkan mengubah anggota tim Levi-heichou menjadi vampir ya?" komentar Armin  
"Apa?"  
"Vampir?" semua bergumam ria tentang kata bersusun enam abjad itu.

"Ah, aku tahu Armin! Yang ada di twilight, Vampire knight itu kan?" celutuk Mikasa.  
"Yah semacam itulah..." jawab Armin.

Banyak mulut menganga tak percaya, kejadian konyol macam apa ini?  
"Masa sih? Jadi kita berubah menjadi makhlum mitologi semacam vampir?" ujar Petra kepada Eld di sana. Dibalas hanya dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Levi... Monitor jantungmu berisik tuh. Matikan kalau tidak dipakai!?" komentar Lynne yang baru datang. Kemudian Levi menyingkap dada bidangnya yang masih terpasang kabel dari monitor.  
"alatnya korslet ya?" Lynne merinding berat menunggu jawaban Levi.  
"Tidak, memang jantungku sudah tidak berfungsi lagi sejak aku bangun."  
"HUWAAA... Jadi menular ya? Sumimasen Heichou!" Petra kembali bersujud - sujud kepada Rivaille.  
"Hentikan, Petra!"

"Hanji, jangan mentang - mentang jantungmu masih berdetak!" Rivaille menegur ekspresi bersyukurnya Hanji. "Lihat monitor jantungmu sendiri! Bentar lagi koid tuh."

layarnya memang menunjukkan grafik detak jantung tapi grafiknya lebih seperti milik orang yang sedang sekarat.  
'Tut... Tut... Tut... Tuuuuut' berakhir sudah jantungnya Hanji.

"Selamat datang di dunia kami!" komentar Rivaille.  
"GYAAAAAAA…. THEDAAAAAAAKKKK!"

"Yang aku heran, waktu anda meyuntik sel titan kepada Petra-san dan yang lainnya, bukankah mereka masih tetap menjadi manusia sampai ketika mereka mati, baru menjadi vampir."  
"Heichou dan Buntaichou juga sama berubah setelah mati." sanggah Keiji.  
"Tidak, keadaannya beda! Heichou dan Buntaichou sebenarnya terbunuh karena virus yang disebabkan gigitan Petra dan Eld, jika itu gigitan biasa pasti masih bisa diselamatkan dengan transfusi darah. Kejadian yang tadi itu... Saat darah Eren ditransfusikan ke Levi-heichou, yang terjadi adalah sel - sel darah Heichou memangsa semua sel darah Eren dan merusak semua organ dalam tubuh Heichou sendiri, begitu juga dengan Hanji-buntaichou yang menerima darah dari Bertholdt" Moblit menarik napas sebelum ia melanjutkan laporannya. "Sedangkan dalam kasus percobaan Hanji, sel titan dalam tubuh Petra, Eld, dan lainnya tidak menyerang mereka, mungkin dormant. Dan saat fungsi tubuh seluruhnya mati, sel titan itu baru berkembang dan memperbaiki seluruh kerusakan organ meskipun pada akhirnya fungsi metabolisme tetap mati."  
"Jadi apa konklusinya?" tanya Keiji.  
"empat orang yang jadi percobaan itu menjadi vampir karena sel titan yang aktif setelah mereka mati sementara Levi-heichou dan Hanji-buntaichou menjadi vampir karena tertular virus yang diciptakan sel titan. Yah, mereka berubah menjadi hal yang sama tetapi dengan katalis yang berbeda"  
"MASIH BINGUNG, SENPAI!" teriak kadet 104 bersamaan.  
"Mungkin harus diadakan percobaan dulu, bolehkah buntaichou?" Moblit meminta izin atasannya itu.  
"Terserah saja!" sepertinya Hanji masih terpukul dengan kematiannya.  
"Baiklah..."

Keiji berjalan menuju jendela dan menyibak tirai agar cahaya matahari masuk.  
"Jangan ada matahari!" teriak Hanji.  
"Tutup tirainya, teme!" kata Riville.  
"Keiji-san, vampir tidak tahan cahaya matahari!" terang Petra.  
"maaf..."

Tanpa aba - aba, Rivaille mencopot paksa kabel monitor dan selang darahnya Kemudian mengancingkan kemejanya.  
"Heichou, mau ngapain?" tanya Petra khawatir.  
"Lupa ya? Hari ini kan kita akan menikah!" Rivaille turun dari ranjangnya.  
Pipi Petra memerah panas.  
"Ayo!" Rivaille menarik lengan Petra untuk mengikutinya.  
"Tapi Heichou... Anda kan belum pulih!"  
"Siapa bilang? Virus vampir itu membuatku tidak bisa merasakan apa - apa. Sudahlah!  
"Heichou!"  
"Apa sekarang kau ragu? Bukannya kemarin kau bilang ingin cepat - cepat memakan ku?"  
Meskipun arti aslinya sudah diketahui tetapi tetap saja makna ambigu mengambil alih pikiran yang mendengarkan percakapan itu.  
"Kau juga bilang mau menyerangku, katanya bauku enak buatmu? Kemana Petra yang mengeluarkan kata - kata panas seperti semalam itu?" Reiner dan Jean menitikkan darah dari hidungnya membuat Eld disamping mereka berjengit.  
"Jangan ungkit hal itu Heichou! Waktu itu aku di bawah pengaruh naluri vampirku! Aku tidak sadar."  
"Oh ya, begitu kah? Maka dari itu kita harus menikah karena aku ingin melihat dirimu yang seperti tadi malam! Akan kubuat kau mengeluarkan sisi vampirmu itu lagi."  
Rivaille menyeringai jahat dan kembali menyeret Petra

Belum dua sejoli itu lewat keluar dari ruangan, Eren menghadang langkah mereka  
"Ohayou, Rivaille-heichou. Saya kemari membawakan anda kemeja bersih untuk..."  
'jrash...' Rivaille menancapkan taring vampirnya pada leher Eren.  
"He-Heichou?"  
"Ah, aku lupa! Heichou kan baru jadi vampir pertama kali. Vampir yang baru terlahir tidak akan tenang sebelum memakan mangsa pertamanya." Eld menepuk dahinya sendiri atas kelupaannya.  
"EREN!" jerit Mikasa histeris.  
"maaf dan terima kasih Eren!" Rivaille melepaskan gigitannya dan berlalu.  
"Heichou, Eren kenapa nggak ditolong dulu?!" protes Petra.  
"Paling bentar lagi jadi vampir dia." jawab Rivaille asal.

"Matte!" Mikasa hampir saja akan mengejar Rivaille, Itu akan terjadi seandainya Eren tidak tumbang tewas di tempat sehingga Mikasa lebih mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Rivaille dan menolong Eren.  
"Eren, jangan mati!" Mikasa memangku kepala Eren dan melilit leher eren dengan syal merahnya.  
"Vampir yang baru diciptakan tidak akan tenang sebelum mendapat mangsa pertamanya?" ulang Connie dengan lirih. Secara serentak semua mata tertuju pada Hanji.  
"Apa?"  
"IKAT DIAAAA!"  
Semua orang di sana kecuali Mikasa, Eren, dan Eld yang tak acuh mengeroyok Hanji.  
"UWAAAH APA - APAAN KALIAAAN!?" Hanji meronta keras tetapi percuma karena tubuhnya sudah dililit selimut dan diikat dengan tali (entah dapat dari mana) oleh Moblit dan Keiji.  
"Inilah hasil mahakarya kita... Sushi gulung mayor Hanji" kata Keiji ngawur.

"Eh... Eto... Itu senpai tangannya..."ucap Christa panik  
"Kenapa?" tanya Moblit.  
"Tangan senpai pada kena gigit tuh!" teriak Connie.

Moblit dan Keiji sama - sama memperhatikan tangannya yang ternyata entah bagaimana tanpa sadar terdapat bekas luka gigitan.  
"Gyahaha... Rasakan kalian, asisten jahanam!" Hanji ketawa setan.

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAAAN!" Reiner kali ini yang berteriak, semua yang belum kena gigit berbondong - bondong keluar dan mengunci trio peneliti titan di dalam ruangan itu.

"Lah, Eren ketinggalan! Dia nggak ditaruh sama mayor Hanji di dalam?" ucapan Jean yang satu itu mendapat deathglare ultimate mentah dari Mikasa.  
"Oke... Lupakan!"

* * *

.

.

Yang Eren tahu ketika ia sadar semua kawan dan seniornya tidak ada yang mau berdekatan dengan dia. Seakan - akan dia adalah monster yang akan mencabik nyawa mereka kapanpun. Yah sebenarnya bukan seakan - akan tapi memang saat itu Eren sudah berubah menjadi monster yang menurutnya lebih mengerikan dari titan, Vampir.  
Waktu semua orang tau Eren bisa berubah jadi titan saja mereka sudah luar biasa ketakutan ditambah lagi sekarang Eren menyandang satu lagi gelar monster disamping titan yaitu vampir maka bertambahlah penderitaannya.

Sekeras apapun Eren berjanji tidak akan menggigit rekannya sama seperti dulu di pengadilan ia meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ia bukan ancaman bagi umat manusia, rasanya sangat sulit. Barangkali ia harus membuktikan dengan cara yang sama juga, meminta Rivaille mem-fabulous kick lagi.

Dan beginilah ketika Eren mengemis perhatian temannya.  
"Jean-kun! Main layang - layang yuk!" teriaknya di depan kamar Jean. Pintu hanya terbuka selebar jari menampilkan sedikit siluet wajah Jean.  
"nggak mau!"  
"Yah, kenapa kalian sejahat itu cuekin aku?" ketus Eren.  
"Hoi, Eren gomene! Sebenarnya aku juga nggak tega sih..."  
"Jadi mau main?"  
Jean masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebentar.  
"Eren, karena aku baik sama kamu..." mata Eren berbinar duluan.  
"Ini buat kamu!" Jean mengalungkan plang besi bertuliskan BEWARE, BIOHAZARD! Kemudian membanting pintunya  
"Kampret kau Jean!" Ini sudah ketiga kalinya setelah tadi bertemu Reiner dan Bertholdt mendapat plang 'BAHAYA RADIOAKTIF' lalu bertemu Ymir, ditempeli punggungnya tulisan 'AWAS ADA EREN!' hati Eren terasa perih.

Sampai pada jam makan siang pun ketika ia akan melengkapi satu bangku dari 25 bangku yang mengitari meja paling dekat pintu segera 24 orang di sana bangkit mencari meja yang lain. Eren jadi kesepian... Seandainya tadi Mikasa dan Armin tidak dipanggil komandan Erwin maka mungkin mereka berdua tidak akan segan berdekatan dengan Eren.  
Pucuk dicita, ulam pun tiba. Dua sahabat sejati yang baru terlintas di pikirannya lewat di depannya, barangkali sudah kelar urusan dengan komandan.

Baik Mikasa dan Armin paham dengan yang terjadi pada Eren karena Eren sudah menjadi vampir semua prajurit Recon menjauhinya.  
Mikasa melayangkan pandangan benci kepada orang - orang di meja lain yang mau - maunya berbagi pantat karena berdesak - desakan untuk duduk di meja terjauh dari Eren.  
"Eren, daijo bu?" Mikasa mendekati Eren dengan khawatir.  
"Tidak juga..." Eren hanya menatap lurus makan siangnya. Ia sudah kehilangan nafsu terhadap makanan selamanya. Bahkan meskipun isinya adalah makanan buatan ibunya.  
"Kau tidak makan itu Eren?" tanya Armin  
Eren hanya menggeleng diam.  
"Sasha, Eren nggak doyan makan. Kamu mau makan jatahnya Eren nggak?" teriak Mikasa.  
"T-T-Tidak... Terima kasih!" sahut Sasha agak tercekat.

"Sudahlah Mikasa! Aku tidak apa - apa. Mungkin memang lebih baik mereka semua menjauh dariku bahkan kalian juga harusnya begitu" Eren menunduk merasakan ada yang aneh dalam tubuhnya, terasa panas dan kosong. Ini adalah pertanda buruk karena mungkin ia sebentar lagi tidak akan mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Benar adanya bahwa vampir newborn tidak akan tenang sebelum mendapat darah pertama. Eren mulai takut akan fakta itu. Seharusnya ia dikurung bersama Hanji, Moblit, dan Keiji tadi.  
Tanpa diduga Mikasa menarik kerah Eren agar ia berdiri dan memeluknya.  
"Tidak akan kubiarkan Eren sendirian karena dulu saat aku sedang terpuruk, orang tuaku meninggal, Eren juga tidak membiarkanku sendiri."  
Timbul gumaman bervariasi di antara penonton.  
"Mikasa, jangan terlalu dekat!" Jean memperingatkan

Mikasa malah makin mempererat pelukannya.  
"Aku percaya Eren tidak akan menyakitiku! Aku percaya Eren tidak akan menggigitku! Kalian dengar itu? Aku akan selalu ada di sisi Eren apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun Eren itu titan, Eren itu vampir, Eren adalah keluargaku!" air mata Eren turun tanpa terhalangi mendengar kata - kata Mikasa. Dengan lembut gadis oriental itu menepuk tengkuk Eren seperti ia sedang mendiamkan tangisnya bayi (tentu saja tanpa pok ame ame)  
"Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat kelembutan makhluk ini? Aku sangat mengenal orang ini. Ia tidak akan pernah mengingkari apa yang ia katakan. Kalau Eren bilang tidak akan mencelakai satupun dari kalian, maka ia akan bersungguh-sungguh." penggalan suara Mikasa pelan - pelan meluruhkan ketakutan seluruh prajurit.

Mungkin memang benar tidak apa - apa. Eren dalam bentuk titan tidak akan mengkhianati umat manusia dan Eren sang vampir pastilah sama.  
"Terima kasih, Mikasa!"  
"Sudahlah, jangan nangis Eren!"  
"Terima kasih!"  
"Iya, iya!"  
"Benar - benar... Terima kasih!"

Hati - hati yang luruh itu hancur. Kepercayaan mereka lenyap seketika.

Eren menggigit Mikasa

Eren Menggigit Mikasaa!

Armin cuma bisa melongo di belakang mereka.

Kadet 104 terkejut ria.

"Eren menggigit Mikasa?"

Seketika itu Mikasa mendorong Eren dengan keras supaya menjauh. Kali ini air matanya yang merebak. Eren mengkhianatinya.

"EREN JAHAAAT!"

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: AWAS MENULAR (2)

"Aku percaya Eren tidak akan menyakitiku! Aku percaya Eren tidak akan menggigitku! Kalian dengar itu? Aku akan selalu ada di sisi Eren apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun Eren itu titan, Eren itu vampir, Eren adalah keluargaku!"

"Terima kasih, Mikasa!"  
"Sudahlah, jangan nangis Eren!"  
"Terima kasih!"  
"Iya, iya!"  
"Benar - benar... Terima kasih!"

Hati - hati yang luruh itu hancur. Kepercayaan mereka lenyap seketika.

Eren menggigit Mikasa

Armin cuma bisa melongo di belakang mereka.

Kadet 104 terkejut ria.

"Eren menggigit Mikasa?"

Seketika itu Mikasa mendorong Eren dengan keras supaya menjauh. Kali ini air matanya merebak. Eren mengkhianatinya.

"EREN JAHAAAT!" jerit Mikasa kemudian berlari pergi.

* * *

Chapter 5 : AWAS MENULAR (2)

.

.

.

"Armin..." ekspresi Eren seperti sedang separuh sadar. Armin melangkah mundur takut jika Eren akan menyerangnya juga.  
"HUWAAAAA... Aku menggigit Mikasa! Aku menggigitnyaaaa!" Eren mendadak histeris. Merasa bahwa Eren sudah kembali kepada dirinya Armin memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya.  
"Tenangkan dirimu, Eren!"  
"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku menggigit Mikasaaa!" Eren merepetisi.

"Harusnya Mikasa ingat waktu dulu pernah Eren jadi titan hampir membunuhnya, dan sekarang sama saja!" komentar Jean, membuat Eren makin membenci dirinya.  
"Yah paling tidak, kalau Eren sudah minum darahnya Mikasa berarti Eren statusnya sudah aman dong."Sasha ikut nimbrung.

"Sudah cukup Eren! Dari pada meraung - raung begitu, ayo lihat keadaannya Mikasa!" ajak Armin.  
"Mikasa pasti nggak mau ketemu denganku, dia pasti membenciku."  
"Ah, tidak juga! Mikasa pasti memaafkanmu seperti biasanya. Dia kan keluargamu." Armin mencoba menghibur.  
Eren pun mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Armin.

"Eren, jatah makan siangmu kumakan ya!" Sasha meminta izin.  
"Terserah!"  
"Horeee...!" Sasha kegirangan mengambil alih mangkuk sup kentang itu.  
"Sasha, kamu nggak jijik makan itu? Itu kan kecipratan darahnya Mikasa!" Connie nyerocos.  
"Wuaphaaa.?" Sasha akhirnya memperhatikan juga warna sup yang agak ada merahnya. Sebenarnya Connie bohong karena itu bukan karena darah tapi saus tomat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Eren dan Armin menelusuri koridor antara ruang di lantai satu dengan gusar kemudian mencapai tangga untuk ke lantai dua.  
"Oluo-san?" Eren dan Armin sama – sama terkejut bisa menemukan senpai keriput tebal itu di lorong tangga.

"Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini?" ditunjukkannya sosok gadis 170 senti yang ia bopong dengan kedua tangannya-yang matanya terpejam sempurna dan tak berdaya

"Mikasa?" kata Armin

"Sebaiknya di bawa ke kamarnya. Apa kalian tahu di mana?

Dua kadet itu menggeleng

"Tidak tahu, Tapi setidaknya kita tahu letak kompleks kamar prajurit wanita di mana."

"Dulu aku pernah ke kamar Mikasa, mungkin aku masih ingat letaknya." Ucap Eren.

Tiga orang itupun bergerak menuju lantai dua tempat kumpulan kamar prajurit

"Ini salahku, Oluo-san! Aku menggigit Mikasa sehingga dia mati." Eren mulai memasang wajah sendunya.

"Ya ampun, Eren! Kamu nggigit saudaramu sendiri? Tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Aku tahu… aku ini monster kejam yang dua kali hampir membunuh keluargaku sendiri. Aku… aku… seharusnya tidak boleh dibiarkan hidup!

"Oluo-senpai, maaf ! tapi Eren menggingit Mikasa dalam keadaan kesadarannya diambil alih oleh naluri vampire-nya. Bisa dibilang kecelakaan yang tidak diinginkan." Armin menjelaskan

"Oh iya, kamu kan baru jadi newborn, pantas saja! Newborn memang harus mendapatkan darah pertamanya supaya ia bisa cukup mengendalikan wujud vampire-nya. Tapi sebenarnya ada jalan lain selain membunuh manusia untuk mendapatkan darah."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Eren

"Bisa dengan meminum darah vampire lain. Seperti aku!"

"Oluo-san tidak minum darah manusia?" Armin menyangsikan

"Aku tidak tegaan orangnya…" Oluo unjuk gigi bangga

"prett!" batin Eren dan Armin

"…Waktu aku jadi newborn, darah yang kuminum pertama kali adalah darahnya Petra."

"Darah Petra-senpai?"

"Yah, tapi efeknya sama seperti kalau newborn minum darah manusia. Aku bisa mengendalikan nafsuku sendiri, kurang lebih begitu…"

"Ooooohhh…" Eren dan Armin ber-oh-ria

"Kalau tidak salah ini kamarnya..." duga Armin ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar paling ujung.

"Apa pintunya di kunci?" Tanya Oluo

Armin sebentar memutar – mutar kenopnya.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu Mikasa pasti membawa kucinya." Simpul Oluo.

Eren bergerak merogoh satu – persatu saku seragam Mikasa kemudian menemukan benda logam kuningan yang mereka cari.

"Ini kuncinya!" Kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci pintu.

Oluo masuk lebih dulu dan meletakkan Mikasa di atas tempat tidurnya kemudian ia hanya menitipkan gadis oriental itu kepada dua sahabat karibnya. Eren menghampiri Mikasa dan memeluknya erat

"Mikasa, maafkan aku! Aku tidak ingin kau mati dan berubah menjadi monster seperti aku." Eren sesenggukan berbisik di telinga Mikasa. Armin dalam hatinya hanya bisa berdoa untuk kehidupan Mikasa yang sudah tak ada harapan lagi

"Aku akan menunggu Mikasa sampai ia bangun." Cetus Eren

"Aku juga!"

"Kamu tidak usah saja Armin! Ketika Mikasa bangun nanti dia akan menjadi newborn dan mungkin akan menyerangmu." Jelas Eren. "…Supaya nanti Mikasa tidak menyerang siapapun, aku akan memberinya darahku."

"darahmu?" Eren hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mengerti itu kan?

"uhmm… Baiklah, aku keluar dulu."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Di suatu ruangan yang sepi, ruangan itu adalah tempat penyimpanan senjata dan maneuver gear. Dua orang pria sedang mengobrol dengan intens.  
"Kau sih enak karena kemarin malam sudah sempat makan di luar."  
"Aku memang makan di luar tapi bukan makan yang kau maksud itu!"  
Eld dan Gunther yang sedang berbincang.  
"Lalu apa?"  
"Makan escargot, aku kangen makan escargot!"

...  
"Kau inikan sudah jadi vampir, apa masih enak makan makanan orang normal?"  
"Tapi aku suka escargot!"  
"Memangnya escargot bisa menghilangkan hausmu?"  
"Tidak tahu, tapi rasanya keinginan buat minum darah jadi agak berkurang."  
"Dasar aneh!"

Eld mengusap lehernya gelisah.  
"Kau belum minum ya?"  
"Sebenarnya sih sudah tapi belum kelar... Sialnya waktu kemarin aku serang Hanji, Oluo malah datang menghalangiku."  
"Kamu juga sih sembrono! Mayor Hanji itu kuncinya kita, mungkin aja dia bisa bikin penawar supaya kita bisa kembali normal."  
"sembrono? Tidak juga! Yang kulakukan justru memberi tekanan buat Hanji. Dengan dia jadi vampir pasti mayor aneh itu bakal cepat cari obatnya. Pasti dia sendiri nggak mau terus - terusan jadi vampir kan?"  
"betul juga, ide bagus Eld-san! Seenggaknya bikin mayor Hanji jera."  
mereka tertawa bersama atas penderitaan Hanji.  
"Gunther, boleh minta darahmu?" Eld menarik tangan kiri Gunther.  
"Apa?"  
"Dari pada nyerang orang lain terus orang itu jadi vampir, mendingan kan?"  
"Iya juga sih... Tapi jangan terlalu banyak ya!" Eld mendekatkan pergelangan tangan Gunther untuk ia koyak tapi tiba - tiba saja muncul pengganggu dari luar.

'BRUKK' orang itu seperti menjatuhkan benda sejenis kertas yang berbendel - bendel.  
"ELD-SENPAI DAN GUNTHER-SENPAI MAHO-MAHOAAAN!" teriaknya gaje.  
"Oi, Bertholdt jangan main buang aja ini dokumen bejibun! Dikaplok danchou nyaho kau!" omel seorang temannya. Eld dan Gunther yakin mereka adalah dari kadet 104 kemudian ke depan pintu untuk melihat siapa itu.  
"REINER?" sesosok bocah mbangkok teronggok nista dengan tumpukan dokumen di kakinya.  
"Eh, maaf mengganggu anda senpai. Gara - gara Bertholdt yang lebay itu jadi begini. Ehehehe..." Reiner garuk kepala.  
"Oi,bocah! Kenapa kalian berteriak kami maho - mahoan hah?" Eld yang emosi mengguncang kerah kemeja Reiner.  
"B-bukan senpai! Itu yang teriak cuma Bertholdt,... woy Bertholdt, balik kau ke sini!" teriak Reiner seolah - olah si jangkung itu akan kembali.  
"Kuso!" dalam hati didampratnya habis - habisan sohib kopongannya itu.  
"Apa kau tahu aku sedang apa aku di dalam tadi? Aku baru mau makan tahu!" bentak Eld  
"Iya... Maaf beribu maaf senpai, silakan lanjutkan makannya."  
"Aku sudah nggak mau lagi minum darah vampir! Aku sekarang mau minum darah manusia beneran!"  
"WTF?" ucapan terakhirnya yang agak kurang ajar itu jadi yang terakhir karena Eld kelewat emosi dan lapar sehingga Reiner jadi santapannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Eren menungguku untuk bangun ya?" ucap Mikasa mendadak.  
"Sudah sadar rupanya?"  
"Maaf aku tertidur, Eren...?" Eren kini telah duduk bersimpuh di sisi ranjang Mikasa seperti samurai yang siap melakukan seppuku.  
"Mikasa, bunuhlah aku!"  
"Eh?"  
"bunuhlah aku karena sudah mengubahmu menjadi monster sepertiku!"  
"Kenapa harus membunuhmu?"  
"Aku sudah mengkhianatimu, saat kau bilang percaya bahwa aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku malah melakukannya, benar kan? Aku… tidak bisa dimaafkan!"  
"Eren memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang sangat sulit!" Mikasa memeluk kepala Eren ke dadanya dan agak menariknya supaya tidak benar - benar duduk.  
"Meskipun tadinya marah, tapi setelah kupikir – pikir…. paling tidak waktu itu aku sudah meringankan bebanmu sebagai newborn yang haus darah. Aku tidak apa - apa kok bahkan jika harus berubah menjadi vampir, asalkan aku selalu bisa di sisi Eren. Itulah hal yang paling aku inginkan!" terang Mikasa.  
"Begitu ya?" Eren melepaskan dekapan Mikasa dan menyingkap sedikit kerah seragamnya.  
"Gigit di sini!" perintah Eren.  
"Tidak mau!" Mikasa mendorong bahu Eren menjauh.  
"Kalau tidak segera minum darah, kau akan menyerang orang lain nanti! Bagaimana jika kau tanpa sadar melukai Armin atau teman - teman yang lain."  
"Tapi aku tidak mau membuat Eren sakit!"  
"Tidak! Aku berhutang darah padamu, dan aku ingin mengembalikannya."  
Mikasa untuk pertama ragu mendekati leher Eren.  
"hutang darah ya?" sebentar dihirupnya aroma darah Eren yang terasa samar kemudian dilukailah kulit tipis itu dengan taring barunya sehingga darah segar menyembur keluar. Lama waktu berlalu saat ia sedang meneguk mili demi mili likuid merah itu. Sama sekali sang mangsa tidak berkutik.

"EREN!" Pintu kamar Mikasa mendadak dibuka paksa. Mikasa kaget dan buru - buru melepas gigitannya.  
"Ada apa Armin?"  
"Itu... Itu... Seluruh pasukan Recon menggila!"

"apa maksudmu?"  
"Izinkan aku bersembunyi di sini, tolong!" pinta Armin sememelas mungkin.  
"Masuk dan tutup pintunya!" ucap Mikasa.  
"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kau maksud dengan menggila?"  
"Tapi sebelumnya, Mikasa..." Armin mundur beberapa langkah sambil melindungi lehernya.  
"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah minum darah Eren tadi." jelas Mikasa.  
"Eh, baiklah maaf... Jadi ceritanya begini.."

**Flashback: On**

* * *

.

.

.

1 jam yang lalu.

Langkah tegap Reiner mantap menuju ruang berkumpulnya kadet 104 dan mencari seseorang di antara mereka. Dan ketemu!  
"Bertholdt!" panggil Reiner.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Ikut aku sebentar!" ujar Reiner. Bertholdt pun mengikuti sahabatnya entah kemana, keluar dari ruang itu. Tetapi tak berapa lama batang hidung Reiner muncul lagi, hanya saja tanpa ada Bertholdt.

"Bertholdt kemana?" tanya Connie  
"Reiner, Berthold hilang ke mana?" Jean kepo.  
"Kukurung dia di ruang kesehatan." jawab Reiner seenaknya  
"Hah? Ruang kesehatan kan ada Hanji cs, Berthold bisa dikeroyok di sana!"Armin angkat bicara.  
"Biarkan! Dasar, gara - gara dia teriakin Eld dan Gunther senpai lagi mahoan di gudang senjata, aku yang kena imbasnya dan digigit sama Eld senpai."  
"Kamu kena gigit?" ujar Christa prihatin.  
"Yah, begitulah!" Reiner dengan lempengnya mengatakan itu semua dan seluruh rekannya mundur memusat di pojok ruangan untuk menjauhinya.  
"Apa? Aku tidak akan makan kalian!"  
"Bohong! Eren yang biasanya tepat janji aja kaya gitu apa lagi kamu!" jerit Sasha.

"Hmm... Aku benar tidak akan makan kalian karena yang aku mau cuma Christa, darahnya Christa!" yang merasa disebut namanya mencicit ketakutan.  
"WTF?" Ymir tersulut Emosi karena sohib dekatnya diancam dibunuh. Gadis genter itu maju dengan sikap siap menyerang.  
"Mau menantangku ya?" ujar Reiner songong  
"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"  
"Christa, mana yang kau pilih? Melihat temanmu mati atau kau menjadi darah pertamaku dan kujadikan kau vampir?" Reiner menglongok kepada si mungil imut Christa.  
"Ymir, mundurlah!" pinta Christa. Reiner tersenyum menang dan Ymir mendecih.  
"Lalu setelah itu menikahlah denganku! Kita akan menyusul Rivaille-heichou dan Petra-senpai." Lanjut Reiner

"WUAPHAAA?" serentak satu kompi kadet berteriak.  
"Kampret kau!" Ymir maju dan akan membanting Reiner tetapi setan pirang itu kelewat cepat dan lebih dulu mengoyak lehernya. Ymir tumbang.  
"Reiner, kamu keterlaluan!" kemudian Connie menyumpah serapah. Entah apa yang mendorong tindakan itu tetapi Connie, Jean, dan yang lainnya yang masih merasa anggota kadet 104 menyembunyikan Christa di belakang, memberikan tubuh mereka sebagai tameng.  
"Kalian berani ya?"  
kadet 104 minus Reiner saling berpandangan.

.

.  
"Nggak!"

.

.

-krik krik krik-

.

.

.

"KABUUUR!" semuanya berlarian keluar.  
"Christa, mau kemana kau?" sialnya Christa, Reiner berhasil menangkap tangannya.  
"LEPASKAAN!" tiba - tiba Sasha dengan heroiknya menggeret sebelah tangan Christa cukup keras sehingga lolos dari Reiner.

Rombongan pelari itu pergi menuju halaman kastil. Tempat di mana banyak senior mereka berkumpul.  
"Kalian ngapain? Kaya abis dikejar setan gitu?" tanya Lynne keheranan.  
"I-iya senpai! Kami habis dikejar setan! Setan Reiner."  
"Maksud?"  
"Reiner udah jadi vampir dan mau makan kita semua." terang Jean.  
"Christa!" jerit Sasha panik ketika melihat rekannya jatuh pingsan.  
"Mungkin dia kelelahan karena berlari?" opini Connie.  
"Tidak, Christa sudah terinfeksi Reiner." Armin menunjuk luka mencuat di tangan Christa. Sasha mundur menjauh dari Christa.

"Wuahhh... CHRISTAKU!" teriak Reiner kalap dari pintu kastil. Sebelum ia berlari mendekat, seseorang menyepak kepalanya dari belakang.  
"Enak saja kau!" itu adalah Ymir.  
"Ymir sudah banguun! AAAAAA!" kadet yang masih tersisa berlarian lagi hanya saja tak lagi bersama - sama searah melainkan ke segala penjuru untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

* * *

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin sekarang hampir separuh pasukan berubah jadi vampir dan mengamuk." Armin mengakhiri ceritanya.  
"Jadi kau bersembunyi dari itu?" Armin mengangguk pelan, Eren dan Mikasa mafhum.  
"Tenang saja! Kami akan melindungimu dari mereka." Eren memegang teguh tangan Armin.  
"Tapi... Setelah kupikir - pikir, aku kemari supaya kalian mengubahku."  
"Apa?"  
"Cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada yang mengubahku, dari pada berakhir dengan nista di tangan vampir yang mengamuk itu, lebih baik kalian saja yang mengakhiri hidupku."  
"Tidak semudah itu Armin!" Mikasa menjelaskan, "Bagaimana mungkin kami yang sahabatmu bisa semudah itu melukaimu?"  
"Kalau begitu buatlah mudah, karena tindakan kalian nanti akan menyelamatkan harga diriku selama masih manusia."  
"Armin!" Eren memandangnya intens. "Armin yang ini tidak terdengar seperti Armin. Armin yang kukenal tidak sepengecut itu, kalau kau takut, bunuhlah segala hal yang membuat takut! Tapi... apapun yang terjadi kami akan melindungimu dari monster itu!" Eren bertitah.

Armin tertunduk merasa dadanya seperti disiram air es  
"Kau benar Eren, aku memang pengecut jika begitu. Seharusnya aku juga mempertimbangkan perasaan sahabat - sahabatku ketika aku meminta mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sedilematis itu."

Mendadak pintu kamar Mikasa berderit terbuka sedikit, menampilkan seutas tangan yang dengan cepat menyergap kerah seragam Armin.  
"TIDAAAAAAKKK!" jerit Armin di saat terakhirnya sebelum ia direnggut keluar ruangan.  
"Armin!" baik Eren dan Mikasa kalang kabut keluar kamar untuk mengikuti Armin. Dan inilah yang didapat, pemandangan menggetirkan tentang Armin. Dengan ganas darah dari leher cowok bishonen itu dihisap oleh seorang muka kuda, Jean.  
"JEAN, KAU!" Eren diselimuti aura hitam iblis, penuh kemarahan.  
"O oh." melihat Eren yang seperti kerasukan malaikat zabaniyah, Jean kabur.

"KUBUNUH KAU KUDA BENCONG! KUBUNUH KAAUUUUU!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Author's Corner**

Hmm... ini udah masa tenang sebelum pemilu ya... *sore - sore nyeruput teh*

Author!

hmm?

eh... si Armin masih di sini aja?

Armin : Aku heran! kenapa setiap ending cerita pasti berakhir dengan seseorang digigit.

Riza : Maksud?

Armin : Ini loh... *ngebuka lembar naskah* pengecualian chapter 1 dan 2 yang notabene orientation-nya, chapter 3 itu sebelum tbc Heichou digigit Petra-senpai, terus chapter 4 yang kena gigit Mikasa dan yang terakhir ini... aku?

Riza : So, biar kujelaskan! *pasang kacamata, papantulis jatuh dari langit* begini cerita sebenarnya murid - murid! Sebenarnya waktu aku nulis fic ini kusimpan di konsep e-mail dan tanpa memilah mana chapter 1, 2 atau yang lain. jadi ceritanya agak berantakan. Dan kuputuskan untuk sebagai batas tbc-nya adalah ya.. adegan itu. mengerti?

Armin : Nggak elit amat

Riza : mAKLUMlah... saya mau UN jadi nggak bisa begitu konsentrasi bikin fic

Armin : Laillahaillallahmuhammadurrasulullah! *woy gile! Armin masuk Islam!* kalau mau UN ngapain masih nulis fic aja? serius dikit kek!

Riza : Armin, kau terdengar seperti ibuku! padahal nulis fic adalah satu - satunya sumber refreshing setelah belajar untuk UN.

Armin : Bukannya ntar makin pusing ya?

Riza: yA NGGAK LAH! Author gitu loh! menulis cerita adalah hobiku dunia akherat saklawase. maka dari itu... nulis fic bagaimanapun kondisinya bakal selalu bikin mood-ku naik.

Armin : Ooohh..

Riza : Lah kamu ngapain masih di sini?

Armin : Kan suruh nemenin Author?

Riza : Yaelah... kan tadi gua udah bilang boleh pulang buat all cast!?

Armin : Seriusan thor?

Riza : Itu temen - temenmu kan dah pada balik semuanya? kemane aje lo min?

Armin : *ngebirit lari ngejar bemo* tunggu akuuuu teman - temaaaan!

Akhir kata... Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada para reader dan reviewer yang selama ini terus menjadi semangat saya dalam berkarya (abal). Permintaan saya dari awal sampai akhir tetap sama, cuman

Review please... :)


End file.
